Qu'avons nous fait de vous ?
by rickiss
Summary: Un coeur qui regrette, qui ne sait pas comment réparer le mal qui a été fait...


Bonjour : )

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une songfic (c'est ma 1ère), qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire.

**Disclaimer** : L'idée a beau être de moi, les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling, et la chanson « Qu'avons-nous fait de vous ? » est tirée de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil (texte de Lionel Florence).

**Note** : les paroles de la chanson sont en gras et italique.

Je ne sais pas si on comprend clairement qui parle, mais à la limite je préfère vous laisser imaginer qui vous voulez dans ce rôle. Peut-être que ceux qui ont entendu la chanson le devineront plus, et encore … Ce n'est pas le plus important, dans le fond.

Alors, sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Qu'avons-nous fait de vous ?**

J'ai fait une erreur.

Nous avons tous fait une erreur.

Serons-nous pardonnés ?

Voudras-tu me pardonner ? Peut-être même oublier ?

… Dis, Harry …

**_Dis moi, dis moi que tu m'entends, _**_  
_**_au moins que tu me vois, qu'on a encore le temps_**

Je voudrais revenir en arrière, tout effacer. Mais est-ce encore possible ? Puis-je réparer le mal fait ?

_**Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai froid ?**_

**  
**Je ne me pardonne rien. Je m'en veux, tellement. Je nous en veux. Nous avons fait tellement de mal.

**_Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux répondre à cette vie qui s'en va ?_**

… Oh, Harry … Ton regard, ton regard … Je voudrais ne plus le voir … Je voudrais le fuir, mais je ne peux pas.

Si seulement tu me regardais différemment, Harry.

Comprends-tu vraiment ce que nous avons fait ? Cette vie que nous avons détruit … Et si nous recommencions ! Harry … Tu te rends compte ?

**_Et toutes celles qui s'effondrent, et vouloir encore ça._**_  
_

Si nous recommencions, ne nous en voudrais-tu pas ? Toujours pas ?

_  
_**_Dis moi que toi aussi tu pleures, d'aussi fort que tu sois, que tu ne comprends pas, que tout ça te fait peur._**_  
_

Tu sais, ça m'aiderait que tu me détestes.

Parce qu'après ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je ne mérite pas ce regard sans haine que tu m'offres.

Je ne mérite pas ton amitié. Nous ne la méritons pas. Nous ne la méritons plus.

**_Et nous qu'avons nous fait de vous ?_**

Nous vous avons détruit.

**_S'il est vrai ce qu'on nous dit, que vous parliez d'amour._**_  
_

Nous avons tout gâché. Tout.

_  
_**_Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui ?_**

Nous vous avons tout pris.

_  
_**_Qu'avons nous fait de nous ?_**

Nous avons détruit ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

_  
_**_S'il est vrai qu'on ait appris à se parler d'amour._**_  
_**_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis ?_**

Nous n'avons pas compris. Je n'avais pas compris. Moi, tu te rends compte ?

Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

Comment ais-je pu leur laisser vous faire ça ?

Comment ais-je pu moi-même faire autant de mal ?

_  
_**_J'ai mal, j'ai mal si simplement, au plus profond de moi._**

Mais ça ne sert à rien. J'ai beau regretter, je ne peux pas réparer.

Et pourtant, je le voudrais. Oh, Harry … Je t'en supplie …

_  
_**_Et toi si tu m'entends, toi aussi tu as froid._**

Pardonne-moi …

_  
_**_Dis moi que tu ne peux pas répondre._**

Déteste-moi …

_  
_**_De ce qu'ils font pour toi, qu'ils ont du tout confondre_****_que tu n'étais pas là._**_  
_

Oublie tout ça …

Mais ne me souris pas ! Ne me donne pas ce pardon, cette rédemption, sans même exiger une explication !

**_Et nous qu'avons nous fait de vous ?_**

Même si j'aurais bien du mal à te dire pourquoi nous avons fait ça …

Peut-être était-ce la peur ?

La jalousie ?

L'aveuglement ?

_  
_**_S'il est vrai ce qu'on nous dit, que vous parliez d'amour._**

Vous vous aviez compris. Vous aviez su voir ce qui était juste. Ce qui était bien.

Mais nous n'avons pas su vous suivre. Nous n'avons pas su comprendre.

_  
_**_Qu'est-ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui ?_**

Nous n'avons même pas cherché à comprendre ! Et aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Pour toi, pour nous, pour tous …

… Oh, Harry …

_  
_**_Qu'avons nous fait de nous ?_**

Nous avons brisé une vie. Deux vies. Nous n'avons rien compris.

Et j'aurais beau m'en vouloir, j'aurais beau leur en vouloir avec moi, j'aurais beau nous haïr … Tu ne nous haïras pas. Tu ne nous en voudras pas. Et tu nous pardonneras.

_  
_**_S'il est vrai qu'on ait appris à se parler d'amour._**

Parce qu'au fond, toi, tu as compris. Tu as compris à temps ce qui compte vraiment.

Et tu l'as vécu à temps, cet essentiel.

A temps, avant qu'on te l'enlève.

_  
_**_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis ?_**_  
_

Nous n'avons pas compris à temps que c'était de l'amour.

Nous t'avons enlevé ce qui faisait ta vie. Ce qui embellissait tes sourires.

De part et d'autres, nous vous avons haï d'avoir voulu vous aimer.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a fait depuis ?_**

Et aujourd'hui que tu es seul ; aujourd'hui que toi seul, encore une fois, a eu la force de survivre à notre haine ; aujourd'hui, tu es là, à me sourire. A nous sourire.

Tu nous as pardonné.

Peut-être même ne nous en as-tu jamais voulu.

Oh Harry … Comment peux-tu ? Comment trouves-tu cette force de nous aimer encore alors que nous t'avons enlevé la seule personne qui savait vraiment t'aimer ?

**_Qu'avons nous fait de nous ?_**

Nous ne méritons pas ce pardon, nous ne te méritons pas.

Nous sommes des monstres. Oui, nous. Et pas vous, comme nous l'avons pensé.

Je ne mérite rien de ton amitié, et c'est moi que tu aurais dû haïr toutes ces années.

Mais moi je n'aurais pas mérité qu'un jour tu transformes cette haine en amour.

Moi j'aurais mérité ta haine pour toujours.

**_Qu'avons nous fait de vous …_**

Maintenant que tu es seul, que je te vois avec ce sourire vide, qui ne s'adresse plus à personne qui le mérite … Maintenant que nous t'avons détruit, en le laissant partir, lui … Maintenant que tout est fini, Harry …

Que vas-tu faire de toi ?


End file.
